


Playing Near the Fire

by Dema



Category: Backstreet Boys, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the Winter Snow in of 2002-3.</p>
<p>It's just PWP! It was also the first thing I wrote.</p>
<p>So it's just Nick, Kevin, OFC, and a fireplace to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Near the Fire

I'm sitting here in the room watching him, he's watching him. And no one is watching them, well other then me.   
I started noticing the looks a few months ago. Maybe that's what makes today so perfect.    
I knew Nick had a show up here so I talked Kevin into going with me. He had to go to the TRL show anyway. So why not just stop and stay with Nick for his PA shows.    
It was perfect. Even with the snow. Sure it was a lot in New York but it was not long after we got to the hotel in PA that the real snow hit and there the three of us were, all warm and snug in the six room suite.   
We even had a toasty fire going in the fire place. Nick slid his hand though my short brown curls as Kevin was rubbing my feet.    
I was sore but that snow battle was worth it to be getting such good treatment.   
"Your feet are so cold."    
"That's what happens when two guys drag you out to play in the snow and you don't want to. Now how are you going to make it up to me?"   
  
Nick and Kevin looked up at each other when a look passed between them. This is the time you think ... Uttt -- oohhh!!!    
Nick reached over and pulled off my Lennon style glasses then bent down to kiss the tip of my button nose, nipping it as he ended the kiss."How would you like us to make it all up to you Julie?"   
"Ummm you're on a great start now Nick."    
"There's more where that came from." Nick said as he pulled me up into his arms and bent his head down taking my lips in one of his mind blowing kisses.    
One that just makes you want to fall into it and never come out. I was so entranced with that one kiss that I never felt my button down sweater being pulled off me or the two pair of hands on me.    
Then I felt Kevin's bare chest against my back; skin against skin.   
  
A shiver went over my skin as he nipped and kissed across the back of my shoulders and neck as his hands snuck up front.    
One cupping my breast while Nick quickly took advantage of this and latched on to my hardening nipple, sucking on it like a starved babe.    
"Do you like that Julie? Does that feel good? The feel of his mouth on your breast and enjoying the milk that it gives him. The milk that feeds your son. Nick's very good at this. Now you'll know what it is that keeps us in bed for all those hours. What is your husband and his lover are doing spending time inour room? Now you'll find out and maybe you'll take up our offer to join us,Love."    
Kevin whispered kissing her neck and nipping on her ear. Julie was traped between to men in a haze of lust and the inpendince of Bliss lurcking i nthe air.   
  
There she was her [body](http://hosted.wakeywakey.net/MiniMuffins/PNTF.php) pressed between that of Her husband Kevin and His lover Nick. The whole reason she was married to Kevin.    
He and Nick were lovers. But Lou who had it out for the boys didn't Know about then but he knew Kevin would do anything to keep the fans and others from finding out that every once in awhile he liked to play his own team as you would say.    
He had just tossed Nick in since it had been so long since he'd had a girlfriend and started to hassle them. That's where Julie came in.    
  
She was long time friend of Nick's she use to travel with Angle when she had model shots and Aaron was on tour so Jane couldn't go.    
Everyone thought surly Nick and Julie would get together, but then already knew it was't going to happen since he was involved.    
At first it was just Lou hinting and sniffing around. Kevin was fine withthat. Then he send a blurry picture of Kevin and Nick.    
Not that you could eventell if it was Nick but it was enough. Enought to send him to drink from a stiff bottle of scoch when he couldn't geta hold of Nick.    
Luckaly Julie came by to see him. That night chaned everything. Kevin broke down in tears when Nick walked into his room the next morning andfound Julie and Kevin tangled in the bed sheets and quitly turned leaving theroom.    
When she finally got him to leave the room they found Nick was still there. He'd just left to give them the time that they needed.    
Nick knew that Kevin loved him just as he loved Kevin. Nick was gay, Kevin wasn't. Althought he had addited to being tempted by Julie.    
  
He just never acted on the impulse. Everything seamed to cool down for a while Lou had backed off. Then Lou sent him a pictuer of Nick in a high end jewel shop where they were buying each oth earrings, along with a nice little ring for Julie.    
They were planning a small commencement ceremony and Julie would stand up for them. She was the only one who really knew about them.    
They went back to Kevins house worried about what to do when they walked in andfound a tearsoked Julie who started babbling about how sorry she was and that she'd go away or promising to not show up during Kevin's time if he would just let her keep it.    
It took them a good twenty to finally find out that it was the baby Julie was carring, Kevin's baby.    
Kevin was so overjoyed he picked up and swang her around the room.    
  
"So you're not mad at me? You woun't keep me from my baby?"   
"Julie why would I do that? I could never do that to you love. We're having ababy."   
"But, what about Nick and your wedding?"   
"Julie there isn't going to be a wedding. Lou he knows or so he says he'll make everyone think that Kevin and are lovers. SO I say we still have a wedding. Julie, you and Kevin should get married. Not just for us but the baby too . If we're going to tour this baby with Kevin's eyebrows then he should have the Richardson name as reward."   
"I can't, I can't come between the two of you. I'll only do it if you two keep seeing eachother. I'll not take that away from you."   
"Well then we better get this wedding planed cause, he's going to be all yourstill after the honeymoon. Then we'll do any everyother day thing and split Kevin. Unless you want to join us." Nick said giving Julie the famed Carter sexgrin.   
"Umm No it's hardly enough to handle just Kevin." Julie said softly.    
Nick pressed a ring box into Kevin's hand, leaned over and kissed Julie's cheekbefore getting up to leave. "I'm going home. I'll call the others and tell them the good news.    
  
Julie felt like she was lost in a Blissfilled haze. Nick had stopped sucklingher milk filled breast, swallowing what was left in his mouth. There was asmall trickle of milk falling from the corner of his mouth as he grinned.   
Julie leaned forward to lick up the drop. Nick cought her lips in a deep kiss.Pulling her closer to him.    
Behind them Kevin quicky removed all of his clothes.Smiling at Nick who retuned it with a glint in his eyes.   
Nick leaned back to lay down on the floor pulling Julie with him on her kneesthat were on either side of him as she crawled closer to him not wanting tobreak off the kiss.   
Behind them Kevin had a broad grin on his face as he leaned forward and nipped her left butt cheek running his hand up her back to make her think he was moving up.    
Instead he dipped his head down and drove his long, hard tongue deepinto her folds lapping up the creamy liquid inside.   
Julie let out a loud gasp as her hips backed up on reflex. Her nails digginginto the inked skin of Nick's arms. Kevin's laugh reveberated through her bodysending tingle through her [body](http://hosted.wakeywakey.net/MiniMuffins/PNTF.php).    
Kevin lapped at her folds one last time thenpulled away as Nick broke off the kiss.   
"Taste good?" Nick asked Kevin. Kevin just grinned. He picked Julie up turning her towards him.    
Kissing her as he set her down over Nick's mouth spreading her wide open for Nick.    
"Taste for yourself." Kevin said before he bent and took the nipple of her milkfilled breast that was dripping the sweet white fluid into his mouth pressing her downfurther on to Nick's mouth as it puffed hot air on her core.   
Kevin smiled down at Julie as he told her everything Nick was doing to her. His voice slow and full of that souther drawl that excited her so much.    
Telling how it felt to have Nick hardening member wet with precum just inside his opening and the little spurts that were shooting out it.    
Julies moans and hitched gasps, her [body](http://hosted.wakeywakey.net/MiniMuffins/PNTF.php) quivering as she made soft mulling sounds.   
"She's ready" Kevin said as he sat up pulling Julie off of Nick's mouth. An   
guished whines tore from her mouth. Kevin set her down on his muscular thighs and widened his legs spreading her as wide as she could as Nick came up and slid into her wet folds from behind and started to [pump](http://hosted.wakeywakey.net/MiniMuffins/PNTF.php) in and out of her slowly, deepening his thrust each time.   
Julie kissed along Kevin's shoulder and neck trying to get him to fill her and give her that much needed release.    
But he just pushed her hips back and held them away.  

Suddenly she felt her folds being pocked by a massive hard member.She bit down on the point where Kevin's neck and shoulder met as Nick's staff pounded hard into her.   
Julie was so close to the edge right there on the edge. Then she felt a smallgush of hot liquid shot in her and that was all it took as he walls tightened around his staff milking him of all the seed that shot out of him collapsing onto Kevin's chest.      


End file.
